Nirvana
by Deidara'sgirl19
Summary: A war has raged on between the angels and demons since the beginning of time. The lives of many have been put at risk in the process. And it was from this war that an angel, who has sinned against their Divine Goddess, had fallen from the heavens. USxUK


This story is based off the storyline I created for my OCs. It is somewhat inspired by games of the _Shin Megami Tensei_ franchise, since those games are some of the best games I've ever played. The roles the APH characters portray in this fic are also based off of my OCs, but for some of them I had to tweak their personalities a bit.

**Please read these notes before you read this fic, so you know what to expect:**

**- Alfred and Arthur will be slightly OOC to reflect how my OCs act. They'll still act like themselves for most of the fic, but in certain situations they may act differently.  
>- I tried my best to create a new religiongodly figure for my story. I was originally going to use already existing religions/gods (since it IS inspired by SMT games), but I didn't want to accidentally offend some people reading this. So instead, I created an original goddess that the angels and most humans worship. However, due to me running out of originality, I named the opposing figure for the goddess 'Helel', which is the Hebrew word for Lucifer (according to MegaTen Wiki).  
>- The primary pairings for this fic are: USxUK, one-sided Itacest, PruIta, and DenNor. There will be hints of other pairings as well, but these are the main ones.<strong>

I hope you enjoy this fic! :3

* * *

><p><em>Nirvana: <em>_a__ place__ or state characterized by freedom from or oblivion to pain, __worry,__and __the __external__ world._

* * *

><p><em>"Thou have sinned against our Divine Goddess. As punishment, thou will be sentenced to a cursed life; a life full of burden, regret, and utter despair. Until thou hath learned thine path in life, thou will fall from the Heavens and remain on unholy ground. On thy back, thou will be branded with a permanent symbol. Perhaps thy pain will help you learn thy path."<em>

"Augggh!" The pain of the cuts on his back was almost unbearable. He rested his hands and forehead against a wall.

"Bear with it, Alfred..." A young angel quietly said as he carefully branded Alfred's back. "...You should have known better than to sin again our divine goddess..." His voice full of shame.

"..." Alfred remained silent as the blade dug into his skin.

"All complete." The young angel looked into Alfred's eyes. "...I'm ashamed to call you my brother." He turned his back to Alfred. "...Meet me at the Gates." and he walked off, without giving Alfred a second glance. He left Alfred on the ground, his face in agonizing pain. From the shadows, a young [female] angel ran up to Alfred and kneeled beside him.

"Alfred! What did Big Brother do to you?" She looked at his back in horror. "...'Fool'..."

Alfred smiled weakly. "Heh...looks like I'm going on a journey."

"Are you serious? There's a war going on! Demons are roaming around down there!"

"It's Her orders. I have to." Alfred slowly stood up.

"...Just..." The girl pulled him into an embrace. "Promise me you'll survive down there. Promise me we'll see each other again..."

"..." Alfred hugged her back. "I promise, Amelia." Alfred released his sister and with one last look back at her, he smiled and walked towards the Gates.

His brother was waiting there, holding a scythe. "Put on this shirt. It has healing qualities, so if you get injured at least you'll live...maybe."

"Hmph...well aren't you thoughtful." Alfred put on the shirt, just as his brother lifted his scythe. All of a sudden, Alfred screamed in pain. When he look back, his left wing disintegrated.

"I cut off one of your wings. You are no longer an 'angel'. Your powers will be sealed for the time being. And be careful with controlling your emotions...if you make friends down there...you might end up killing them." His brother stated. "...Now go."

Alfred looked down from the gateway, and fell. Amelia came out to meet with their brother. "...Alfred did nothing wrong."

"He has sinned, so he must pay the price."

Amelia looked at her oldest brother as he walked away, a tear rolling down her cheek. "...Matthew..."

...

_**Two Months Later.**_

'Two months I have been wandering around Gaia, due to a 'sin' they claimed I committed. I still have yet to figure out what I did...' Alfred continued to walk aimlessly around the barren wasteland. 'War has been going on between the angels and demons since ancient times, with no end in sight. I am forced to witness these battles as part of my 'punishment'. Not only that, but I now have a scar on my back that refuses to heal and tame itself. It burns every night...so much so that sometimes I feel like ending this journey permanently.' While on this never-ending path through the wasteland, Alfred spotted the countless remains of demons and angels alike. He stared at them sadly, stopping to mourn each and every one of them. 'I just want the fighting to stop...please...'

It was then that Alfred spotted what looked to be a battle between a demon and two angels. As he got a closer look, he could tell the demon was struggling to hold his ground. Anger welled up within Alfred, so much so that he couldn't stand by any longer...he decided to intervene.

"You, filthy demon, will die here and now." One of the angels said. "It is the fate of all demons that they will disappear at the hands of the angels and our Divine Goddess."

The demon smirked at them, clutching the handle of his large blade. "I don't plan on dying here. Not until I find some answers."

The angels readied their weapons, and fired...only to have a certain someone deflect their attacks.

"...!" One of the angels recognized him immediately. "Alfred...!"

Alfred glared at them with hatred in his eyes. The demon looked confused, and somewhat annoyed.

"Another angel?" The demon yelled. Alfred looked back at him and gave him a genuine smile, causing the demon to look even more confused.

"Yao...what good does war do? All it accomplishes is destruction." Alfred asked.

Yao looked at him, and sighed. "This war has been going on longer than you can remember, Alfred. I am an archangel...the highest rank below the voice of our goddess Herself. It is an archangel's duty to protect this land from the scourge we call demons."

Alfred grabbed Yao's collar. "No one deserves to be slaughtered, regardless of what they are! And you call yourselves' angels?"

The other angel was about to intervene, but Yao stopped him.

"It's alright, Kiku. Let him say what he wants...he's no longer an angel in our eyes."

Alfred remained silent, slowly letting go of Yao. Yao fixed his collar and looked at the demon.

"We will allow you to live this time...but if we see you or any of your kind again, there will be no mercy." And with that, Yao and Kiku disappeared into a pillar of light. Alfred sighed deeply as he looked at the demon.

"Good thing I was here, right?" He said.

But instead of receiving a thank you, he received a swift punch to the jaw.

"You bloody git! I had everything under control until you came about!" The demon yelled. He looked at the ground. "I can't stand you angels. You feel like you're the only ones that deserve to live on this ground...without caring of whoever or whatever you destroy along the way."

"..." Alfred walked up to the demon, and reached out his hand. "I'm Alfred, a fallen angel who has sinned against Nirvana...our divine goddess."

The demon looked angry, but took Alfred's hand in his own and shook it. "...My name is Arthur. I am a demon who serves under Helel, the 'Morning Star'."

Alfred looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. "So what are you planning to do, now that the angels have gone?"

Arthur looked around the his surroundings. "I have questions that need to be answered, and I will stop at nothing until I find them. I have nothing to do with this war any longer."

Alfred smiled at this. "Then how about we travel together? I have some questions that need to be answered, as well."

"..." Arthur began pondering Alfred's plan. Should he trust this 'fallen angel'? What will he gain from this? Will Alfred just be a burden to him?

After giving it much thought, Arthur nodded. "I suppose we might as well travel together...assuming you won't be a thorn in my side."

Alfred smirked. "I just hope you know your way around this area. I've been wandering around this wasteland for two months. If I was a human I would have died by now."

Arthur looked at him. "I do know my way around, actually. I spend more time on Gaia than I do in Hell. As a matter of fact, I know of a place we can take refuge at...while _I_ might not be welcomed there, if you're with me maybe we can convince the folk to let us stay for the night."

Alfred nodded. "So what is this place your talking about?"

"It's called Saltus Caelorum." Arthur explained. "It's a heavily forested area, where the people welcome angels with open arms. Unfortunately, they'll kill any demons that get within a mile of their land."

"Then why are we going there?" Alfred asked.

Arthur began walking in the direction of their destination, with Alfred not far behind. "I know someone who's from there. We're not on the best of terms, but at the very least she'll lend us a helping hand."

Alfred thought this through. "...So in other words, there's no guarantee that she'll help us, and you might end up getting killed."

A vein popped in Arthur's forehead. "Just belt up and keep walking. It will take us at least a day to get there...a whole week if we keep walking at this pace. You're an angel, can't you just fly us there?"

Alfred shrugged. "I would if I could. Unfortunately, being a fallen angel means my powers are completely useless under normal circumstances, and I only have one wing which will take me forever to get used to flying again."

"That's a shame." Arthur stated sarcastically. "Saltus Caelorum is to the north of this wasteland, past the Giant Chasm. We won't be able to stop to rest once it gets dark, so you better quicken your pace. The dust storms around here are deadly, you know."

"I know...I've been stuck in this place for two months, after all." Alfred stated.

...

It was getting dark. Arthur and Alfred could both tell they were making progress, since the wasteland they have been traveling through was slowly turning into a grassy plain with a few trees every now and then. The wind began to pick up.

"...So...what kind of answers are you searching for, Arthur?" Alfred asked.

Arthur remained silent. He gave Alfred a quick glance. "Angels may think that demons are nothing more than vile, callous creatures that only get enjoyment out of wreaking havoc and killing anything they lay their eyes upon. However, while most demons are like that, I am different." Arthur paused for a moment. "...Most of my family was murdered by an unknown assailant. The only family I have left is my obnoxious older brother. For the longest time, I thought I was the one who killed them...until some new information I got my hands on says otherwise. I am now searching for whoever did this."

Alfred looked at Arthur sadly. "...I'm assuming you believe that the angels are to blame?"

Arthur glared at Alfred. "Demons wouldn't kill each other like many myths have claimed. We care about one another, and help each other survive. And most humans wouldn't even have the power nor vitality to harm a demon, let alone kill them. So that leaves angels. I know that the angels have something to do with it...and not just by one angel, either. All you angels stick together too, I assume?"

Alfred hollowly laughed. "Yeah, angels care about each other. Why else would my own brother banish me for a crime I did not commit? Why else am I being punished for something I did not do? Angels definitely stick together, alright." He smiled. "The only angel that has ever showed me kindness was my sister. But she's probably forgotten about me by now."

Arthur was silently for a moment, and then looked at Alfred from the corner of his eye. "What crime do they claim you committed?"

"...I wasn't the one who killed your family, if that's what you're implying." Alfred said without looking at Arthur. "Angels wouldn't punish someone for killing a demon, as sad as that may sound. I'm trying to figure out what crime I supposedly committed, myself."

"...Fair enough." Arthur replied. He then stopped walking and began looking around. "We are treading close into Saltus Caelorum. Be prepared to defend yourself if it comes to that."

"What part of 'I have no more abilities' don't you understand?" Alfred asked. Arthur chose to ignore his comment and continued walking, until they were both surrounded by trees in every direction. The wasteland soon turned into a forested area, rich in fruit trees and wildflowers. As Alfred observed his surroundings more closely, he could see tree houses in the taller trees. Alfred sensed that they were being watched. Then, out of the middle of nowhere, a loud bang shattered the silence. Alfred and Arthur stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell are you doing back here, demon?" A female voice shouted from up above. Alfred began looking for the source of the sound, when Arthur shouted back to it.

"Is that any way to greet an old 'friend', Elizabeta?" Arthur smirked.

That was when a young woman jumped down from the trees. She was wearing a tan-colored tank top and a short skirt, with many belts around her torso and waist. A gun holster was attached to her back and on both hips. She looked angry.

"We are not friends, Arthur." The woman called Elizabeta stated. "Demons deserve to be annihilated like the vermin they are." However, Alfred could tell there was kindness in her eyes. "...I told you not to come back here."

"I'm sorry, but we needed a place to stay. We're looking for some answers to our individual problems, and we thought you might be able to help us." Arthur told her.

Elizabeta looked at him, then she began to observe Alfred. Alfred looked at her uncomfortably. "Um...I'm Alfred."

Elizabeta nodded. "I can tell you're an angel...well, a fallen one, but an angel nonetheless." She grinned. "My name is Elizabeta, and this is Saltus Caelorum. This place likes to be described as a safe-haven for travelers and angels." She pointed towards Arthur. "And if you're wondering how I know this guy, he would always travel through here from time to time stealing the fruit off our trees. You have no idea how many shots I fired at him. He's lucky I didn't bring out the heavy artillery."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Anyway. We're trying to find out some answers. I want to find out who murdered my family, and Alfred wants to find the reason why he was banished. Since this place seems to be a place of knowledge, would you have any idea where we can begin our search?"

Elizabeta began to think, when another voice could be heard not too far away.

"Elizabeta! Where are you?" The voice of a man yelled.

It was as that moment, Alfred noticed, that Elizabeta's eyes grew sad and murky, as if that was the last voice she wanted to hear. A man appeared from the trees soon afterward.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Elizabeta! I heard that gunshot and got worried sick about you!" The man said.

Elizabeta looked at him. "I'm alright, Roderich. Just some old friends who I mistook for mischievous bandits, is all."

Roderich looked at her blankly, as if he didn't believe a word she said. He then looked at Alfred and Arthur.

"...You're a demon, aren't you?" He said to Arthur. Arthur remained silent, and Roderich turned his attention back to Elizabeta. "How can you be friends with a _demon_? If you are expected to be my wife, you need to choose your friends more carefully."

Alfred's eyes widened. '...Wife? So they're engaged to each other?'

Elizabeta closed her eyes. "If you have a problem with whom I acquaintance myself with, it might be best if you look for another wife, Mr. Roderich."

Roderich looked at her before turning around. "...Make your conversation short. Your father wishes to speak with you regarding the wedding plans." And with that, he walked off, disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

"...Lovely fiancée you have there." Alfred smirked.

Elizabeta frowned. "Fiancée shouldn't be the right word to describe him. I am arranged to be married to that man, who doesn't appreciate me being the adventurous person I have been all my life. He plans on tying me down, not even thinking of what I have to say on the matter...I hate this lifestyle...I hate being the princess of this land."

"P-Princess?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded. "Elizabeta is the princess of Saltus Caelorum. Her father is the king who rules over not only this land, but the Rolling Grasses to the southeast as well. Roderich is a rich and dignified nobleman from a city way towards the east." He looked at Elizabeta. "If I'm not mistaken, your father summoned him to marry you so that this place can prosper, correct?"

Elizabeta nodded. "The city where Roderich is from is known for their trading. Without their various goods and materials, Saltus Caelorum would have disappeared long ago..." She bit her lip. "They promised my father that if Roderich, the son of the trading company's CEO, were to marry me, that they will ensure this forest's prosperity and wellbeing...but my father agreed to this arrangement without informing me. I am now going to be married to someone whom I don't even have feelings for."

Arthur began thinking things through. "We aren't planning on staying here; why don't you come with us. We could use your knowledge and abilities on our journey."

Alfred looked at Elizabeta, awaiting her answer.

She looked at him and smiled. "I could never disobey my father's wishes..." She then began to walk away, but stopped to look back. "You can sleep right here in this area...I'm the only one who comes this far out. You should be safe. Farewell." She then leapt up and jumped through the trees, and disappeared.

Arthur sighed. "She claims she's upset that Roderich and her father are tying her down, yet she can't disobey them."

Alfred shrugged. "Well, there's nothing we can do now. Let's just get some rest so we won't get worn out while travelling tomorrow."

Arthur nodded and they both lied down on the grass, looking up at the tree branches that barely allowed the moonlight to shine through.

Alfred began to shiver. "It's pretty cold...aren't you cold Arthur? Or are demons naturally warm?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "We live in a place surrounded by flames. The cold usually won't faze me." Arthur looked at Alfred. "...If you're that cold, you can easily sleep closer to me. A demon's body radiates heat."

Without any complaint, Alfred lied down right next to Arthur, so close that their bodies touched. He put his arms around Arthur.

"This feels much better." Alfred smiled.

Arthur stared at him. "I didn't say you could cuddle with me, you git." But before he knew it, Alfred fell asleep. As Arthur continued to stare at him, he noticed that Alfred looked serene when asleep. Not on edge like when he was awake. Arthur decided not to make a big fuss out of the situation and looked up at the sky, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile...

...

"Elizabeta! What is the meaning of this?" The King yelled. "Don't you want to ensure the fate of this land?"

Elizabeta glared at the King. "Father, you of all people know that I like adventure and excitement. You should also know that I would only marry out of love. NOT arrangement! How could you even think about arranging me to wed a man whom I've never even met?"

The King was enraged by her outburst. "That's enough! You are a princess, and your duty is to obey her father's wishes, regardless of what they may be." He pointed his staff at her. "Tomorrow, you WILL be married to Roderich. You WILL stay here in this village, and you WILL obey my every command."

Tears welled up in Elizabeta's eyes, and she stormed out of the King's chambers.

"Where are you going, Elizabeta? Come back this instant!" The King roared.

Elizabeta turned back. "You never cared about me, only for the fate of this place! If mother was here, she would have never allowed you treat me this way!" And Elizabeta darted off.

The King was furious. He turned to Roderich, who was standing right next to him. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience, Roderich. I'll see to it that she marries you."

"..." Roderich remained silent, then began to walk towards the door. "I don't appreciate how you've been treating your daughter, Your Majesty." He turned to look at the speechless king. "I will be returning to my home in Ildevarslende. This marriage is off. Good day." And Roderich left the premises, leaving a dumbfounded king behind.

...

...

Alfred and Arthur were silently sleeping in the same place, when a faint giggle could be heard next to them. Arthur slowly opened his eyes to find Elizabeta looking over them. Arthur jolted up in surprise.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Arthur...but I couldn't resist watching you guys in that _adorable_ position." She smiled widely. Arthur looked at Alfred, and she understood what she was referring to. Though how she found it adorable was anyone's guess. Alfred was still clinging his arms around Arthur's waist as if Arthur was a giant teddy bear...or some other thing that Arthur preferred not to think about, at the risk of blushing profusely.

"Alfred, would you wake up!" Arthur hit Alfred on the head.

"What was that for?" Alfred yelled.

Arthur ignored him and brought his attention back to Elizabeta. "So what are you doing here, anyway?"

Elizabeta looked at them. "After giving it much thought, I decided that I would travel with you. I am very good at directions, and am a talent gun-slinger as well."

"What about your...fiancée?" Alfred asked.

"I couldn't care less about what happens to him...or my father." Elizabeta looked out towards the east. "If you guys are planning on finding answers, the next village closest to here is Ceneri di Malta. It's surrounded my mountainous terrain, so we'll have to pass through the Rolling Grasses in order to get there. If we leave now, we might be able to make it by sunset tomorrow...assuming we don't run into any obstacles along the way."

Arthur nodded. "Then we better leave right now." He looked at Alfred. "Is that alright with you?"

Alfred nodded. But just then, Alfred winced in pain for a short moment. "Yeah, that's fine with me."

"...?" Arthur stared at him. "Are you sure you're alright to leave now? You looked like you were in pain for a moment."

Alfred smiled. "...I'm fine. C'mon, let's get going."

Arthur and Elizabeta nodded, and they both took off with no objections. While they were discussing the quickest routes to get to their next destination, Alfred was deep in thought behind them.

'The mark on my back is beginning to hurt again...I thought I would be able to get used to it by now, but I see that the pain increases the more I try to fight it...' Alfred bit his lip. 'I hope I find answers as to why I was banished...and why my brother branded me with such a mark.'

And with that, Alfred, Arthur, and Elizabeta began their quest in search of the answers they are so desperately searching for. Their next destination: Ceneri di Malta. _The Ashes of Mortar._

* * *

><p><span>Character Profiles:<span>

Alfred - An angel who was banished from Heaven for unknown reasons. He now travels the world of Gaia as a fallen angel, searching for answers as to why he was banished. His abilities are sealed by the marking on his back.

Arthur - A demon; is part of Helel's army against the angels and Nirvana, their divine goddess. He's searching for answers as to who killed his family, leaving only himself and his older brother alive. His tone of voice is slightly arrogant, and he carries a huge sword with him. Even though he talks big, his fighting skills leave something to be desired.

Elizabeta - A human and princess of Saltus Caelorum. She defied her father's wishes and ran away from her fate to be married to someone she didn't love, and is currently travelling with Alfred and Arthur. She is skilled with guns and other long-ranged weaponry, and is good at reading maps and directions. She's carefree for the most part, but is a force to be reckoned with when angry. She seems to like watching Alfred and Arthur argue, for some odd reason...

Amelia - Alfred's little sister. She believes in her brother's innocence and awaits the day she can reunite with him. She's just as energetic and loud as Alfred.

Matthew - Alfred and Amelia's older brother, and archangel. All he believes in is the power and authority of their goddess, Nirvana, which is why he strongly believes that Alfred has sinned (even though not even he knows what Alfred did). He's quiet and reserved, but quite powerful.

**More character profiles will be added when said characters are introduced, to avoid spoilers.

I hoped you liked the first chapter!

PS: To those of you who have read my PruIta fic "An Unexpected Romance", I hope to write the next chapter real soon. School work is a pain as always, and writers block isn't helping much, either. I also have all the ideas down for my Persona fic "Forgotten Memories", but I still have to type it out.


End file.
